Worldwide
by LauraRauraRoss
Summary: Loving someone, and being in love are two very different things. Both of which are the hardest to lose in life. I loved my best friend, however, I never expected to fall in love with her. And now that she's leaving, I'm having difficulty letting go. *based off song Worldwide* mini multi-chapter.


**Authors Note:**** Hey there! Okay so on twitter I was talking to Victoria (AnIconicPenName) about the song Worldwide and then me and lynchxdipippa decided we would co-write a mini multi chapter on it — probably five chapters. **

**It's also loosely like the episode it was featured in.**

**So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything.**

* * *

_Did I awake you out of your dreams?_  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down,  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

* * *

Loving someone, and being in love are two very different things.

Both of which are the hardest to lose in life.

I loved my best friend, however, I never expected to fall in love with her.

And now that she's leaving, I'm having difficulty letting go.

So maybe that's why I'm here, chasing after my so called best friend. Although I can't imagine her wanting to call me that after what I'm about to do. I can't imagine her wanting to call me anything or even be within a thirty-foot raider of me after what I'm about to do.

But I can't let her leave.

I should be supportive. I was supportive, hell maybe once I see her I'll go back to being supportive. But right now the chances of her getting on that plane and leaving me is something I'm not prepared let happen.

Maybe things won't go to plan. She might leave anyway. But I can only try.

Because as much as I want her to follow her dreams, I hurts me to know she won't be with me every day, and then I'll just be left having to think about her worldwide.

_~5 days earlier~_

_Why is it so dark here? I thought dreams were supposed to be light._

_I heard my feet against a surface, but I couldn't see the ground. I looked around, only seeing black everywhere, till a spot of light opened in front of me._

_Ally was sitting on the counter of Sonic Boom, swinging her legs. She was the source of light as always, radiating it everywhere her body appeared. She looked up at me and smiled. She tilted her head to the side._

_"What are you doing so far away?" __She said her voice sounding even more melodic than usual. "Come here so I can see you." She said waving her hand, beckoning me closer._

_I started to walk towards her, and when I reached close enough to touch her hand, only our fingertips grazed before her hair blowed behind her._

_"Austin where are you going?" She said desperately, before the counter flew away, taking her with it._

_"Ally!" I said turning around in the darkness once more. I ran forward looking for her in front of me. I __ran and reached a door, the only thing not clothed in darkness. I twisted the knob and pulled it open._

_I stepped through and saw people bustling around me in a blur of thousands of colors, but only one scene was highlighted. __Ally, my Ally, with a suitcase in her hand and she was hugging my stiff form. I squeezed her back, like I never wanted to let her go._

_She pulled away, looking down so I wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. I still had her arm as she turned away._

_I watched the scene helplessly, too stunned to move from this spot. She turned away, and her arm slipped through my hand, her hand lingering longer than it should have.  
Our fingertips finally brushed away from each other, as she stepped into the bustle of bodies around us._

_The world around me fell away like puzzle pieces._

I shot up in my bed, heavily breathing, the blonde strands of my bangs sticking to my forehead with salt water of my sweat.

"Shit." I mumble under my unsteady breathing.

This is the third dream I've had of Ally. It may not seem scary when I think back on it, but in the moment of my dreams, when I physically can't stop her from disappearing from right underneath me, it's the most terrifying feeling in the world.

I reach for my phone at my bedside table, **03:15** it read.

I let out a sigh in frustration as I feel the panic slowly creeping up through my body, tightly wrapping itself around my neck, my own thoughts choking me, my own thoughts killing me.

"Ally!" I gasp to the other end of the phone, not fully aware that I even dialled her number.

"Austin?" Her quiet, groggy voice hisses at me once she picks up. "What's wrong?"

"I—" I stop myself. How pathetic will I come across to her? I'm phoning her at 3am because I had a bad dream.. Great.

"Austin," her voice is laced with more concern this time. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." I admit sheepishly.

"About what?"

"You know what Ally, it's stupid I know. I shouldn't have woken you for this I'll let you get back to sleep—"

"Austin," she says softly. "Tell me about your bad dream."

I sigh and lie back down, where do I start? I can't exactly blurt out that I have strong feelings for her and now I'm being overly attached and can't seem to shake off this bad feeling.

"It's more of a 'you have to be the one dreaming it to understand why it's scary' sort of dream."

I receive a light giggle from the other end of the line.

"In it, I lose the one thing that at the moment, means the most to me. And I don't know why, because I know it'll never happen in real life, but recently I've been having so many 'what ifs', and to even think for a minute that this 'what if' comes true, Ally, it scared me." I whisper the last part.

"Must I quote your song? Because _you don't have to face your fears alone," _

I roll my eyes, even though I know she can't see.

"Austin, don't be afraid of your fears. They're not their to scare you. They're there to let you know something's worth it."

"And what if I told you it was about you?"

"Then I must be pretty damn worth it." She laughs. "Why are you so worried about me then?" The curiosity in her voice is too strong for her own good.

"I don't know."

_Lies._

"It's not like there's a logical reason,"

_Apart from the fact you're in love with her and are attaching yourself to her._

"I mean it's not like you're leaving, but I just keep having these dreams, and it's the panic that comes with it that scares me." There's no noise coming from the phone, just her heavy breathing. "I guess I just needed to hear your voice. Sorry for waking you—"

"Austin stop apologising." she cuts me off. "Who was the one who stayed up to two in the morning — not caring about what time zone they where in — singing lullaby's to me, virtually tucking me in over FaceTime or Skype or even a simple phone call when you where on tour? The least I can do is help you through your bad dream."

"Yeah but—"

"No butts, you're not on the full moon tour anymore." She laughs at her own lame joke, but it gives me comfort.

"Then how about you sing to me? Help me get to sleep faster." I grin.

"I'm sure closing your eyes and not talking to me might work even better." The sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"To be honestly you lying next to me wrapped up in my arms would be a better way to go about this whole situation, but since that's not happening, I want you to sing to me Ally."

If she was here with me then I could assure you I'd get a slap across my arm.

I heard her sigh.

"You are not going to let me sleep till I do this are you?" She said a laughing lilt to her voice.

I shook my head. "You know me really well don't you." I said smirking through the phone. She laughed before she started humming a light tune in to the reciever.

_I remember tears streaming down you face  
When I said 'I'll never let you go'_

Her voice made me relax into the pillows behind me, her voice wrapping around the darkness and crushing it till it became light.

_I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down_

I closed my eyes and heard her voice, like it was right next to me coaxing me to sleep. I will never get tired of those bells singing to me.

_You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

The atmosphere in the room seemed more intense. Like air seemed thicker. But I smiled as her voice traveled through the reciever, her voice just for me.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone_

I hoped this lullaby would never end, because it was totally chasing away any thoughts of that voice leaving me behind.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

It made me feel safe, like her voice was the only thing keeping me out of the land of horrible nightmares.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

I'm pretty sure Seargent Bearington was being outranked by the beautiful voice on the end. It was the thing keeping me here right now.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

But, I did know one thing that was clear through the voice echoing through the phone pressed against my face.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright  
Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

I was in love with that voice singing me to sleep. No matter how much I wanted to deny it.

"That good enough to put you to sleep rockstar?" She whispered through the phone.

I blinked, leaning my head against the pillows behind me sighing into the phone contently.

"More than good. Perfect." I said. I knew I made her blush but I was to sleepy to care at the moment.

"Goodnight Moon boy." She said softly.

I yawned and smiled hearing her soft breathing, signaling she was close to sleep herself.

"Night Dawson girl." I said coaxing one last soft sleepy laugh from her, before I heard her steady breathing, a sign she fell asleep.

I fell asleep to her breathing, and this time when I dreamt about her, there was nothing but bliss and light.

* * *

**Authors Note: So yeah, hope you like it?**

**If you've seen the episode or heard the song then you might have a rough idea about what may happen.**

**The song Ally sang to Austin was "Safe and sound", I don't know but we thought it kinda fits well with the whole nightmare thing. **

**And if you noticed at the start of the chapter there was a few lines from the song Worldwide that tie in with the chapter. **

**Oh! And it would be pretty cool if you left a review telling us what you thought.**


End file.
